The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Verbena plant, botanically known as Verbena hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Wesverrose’.
The new Verbena is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Südlohn, Germany. The objective of the program is to create new Verbena cultivars with cascading growth habit and attractive flower colors.
The new Verbena originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor of a proprietary selection of Verbena hybrida identified as code number 99FAT8, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Verbena hybrida identified as code number 99FAT03, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Verbena was discovered and selected by the Inventor from within the resultant progeny from the above-mentioned cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Südlohn, Germany in 2000.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Südlohn, Germany, since 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Verbena are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.